How the Years have gone by
by captainwii
Summary: It's 10 years after the events of the canon timeline. what possiblites await for Pucca and all her friends after 10 years? please read and review. -hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

a different kind of funny love...

(Camera shows Bing-Bing, who now appears to be in her mid-30's and wearing a long dark-maroon colored pea jacket, with a now 23-year-old Ring-Ring, who's wearing what seems like a long version of her usual pink dress. they were sitting in a table together in the Goh-Rong. Ring-Ring looks at a 27-year-old Dada, who's serving Ja-Jang noodles to some customers not far from where Ring-Ring was sitting. Bing-Bing already notices this and gives Ring-Ring a small smirk.)

Bing-Bing my, my, my, sis, quite strange you and Dada would date only in secret.

Ring-Ring: (in denial) date?! what you talking about?! I've never dated him, he's the most pathetic person in this whole pathetic village! besides Pucca.

Bing-Bing: deny it as much as you like, you're only making it more obvious. I think you 2 should start dating more publicly! heck, you 2 have at it for years, so, why not arrange a marriage? I can let you pick me as the maid-of-honor. or maybe the matron, since technically I was married.

Ring-Ring: (stills in denial) what!? stop that! you're crazy to think I would go as far as to date him! let alone marry him!

Bing-Bing: ha! I'm not letting your love life stay in the dark like that any longer, unless you start something with dada while other all these people in the restuarant are here, I'll make your relationship with Dada come to light myself! and for good!

Ring-Ring: dang it, Bing-Bing! ever since you started moving in with your kid and my nephew in tow, you've been acting like you're a mom to anyone who's not standing your height or looking as old as you are!

Bing-Bing: yep, I know, and weather or not you or the other kiddies think it's embaressing, I'm gonna keep at it anyway!

Ring-Ring: well at least stop doin' stuff on me like I'm a litttle kid! there's a reason why most people move away from their parents to live on their own, you know!

(Bing-Bing simply sits sliently. Dada walks over to the table Ring-Ring and Bing-Bing with now only 2 bowls of Ja-Jang noodles, 1 in each hand. Dada was about to putting the bowls on the table when Bing-Bing suddenly kicks Ring-Ring off her chair, causing her to stumble and crashing into Dada, Ring-Ring and Dada unintentionally find themselves kissing each other, also causing Dada drop the bowls, that Bing-Bing catches and puts on the table. virtually everyone in the restuarant notices. from the other customers, to the chefs, to a 21-year-old Pucca who incidently just arrived into the restuarant from making deliveries. Bing-Bing smiles as she finds Ring-Ring and Dada kissing each other for too long to be now considered an accident.)

Bing-Bing: how sweet! I can tell from where I'm looking that Dada kisses like a farm-boy! somehow, it doesn't surprise me.

(Ring-Ring finally gets off Dada and turns to her sister. Dada simply faces Ring-Ring with a pleased look.)

Ring-Ring: well I do hope you're happy! you just revealed to the whole world that I've been falling in love with a dishwasher!

Bing-Bing: "whole world"? see, this is one of reasons why I've been treating you like a little kid, you always insist on acting like one! and this exagerating is I couldn't help it if you've been acting as spoiled as you are, then again, maybe I could...

Dada: whoa... whoa....

Bing-Bing: I can tell where this will head, now your love for Dada is made public, I bet there's no point in keeping this stuff a secret now. I'm assuming this will bring up marriage.

(both Ring-Ring and Dada give Bing-Bing a shocked look.)

Ring-Ring: you can't be serious!

Bing-Bing: oh, don't worry, it won't be me that bring forth such a great day for you 2, I'll just be there when it happens, you can be sure of that..

(Camera cuts to a wedding occuring in Sooga Village, with the audience consisting of Pucca, Garu, Ching, Abyo, Gura, Yowaka, Tyler, and his parents all appearing 10 years older and dressed in wedding-appropriate clothing. except for Yowaka, who somehow still looks like he's 17 but was wearing a light grey tux. with the rest of the audience consisting of some select nameless guests. Bing-Bing was wearing a long, sleeveless maroon dress and was holding Dada, who was wearing a black and purple tuxedo simirlar to the one he wore in the episode "He Loves me Not", by the arm. Bing-Bing was walking Dada down the wedding aisle. Bing-Bing walks Dada to the altar where Santa was standing by, holding a bible, and waiting to marry to soon to be wed couple.)

Bing-Bing: nervious, my soon-to-be little brother-in-law?

Dada: well, I sorta have cold feet.

(both Dada and Bing-Bing look down to see Dada was wearing both his shoes frozen into blocks of ice.)

Bing-Bing: don't worry, I understand completely. Also, I know you and my sis will be happy together, I know you 2 that well.

(Bing-Bing walks over to the spot where the Maid-of-honor is supposed to be, Uncle Dumping then arrives, walking Ring-Ring, who was wearing a white wedding dress , down the asile.)

Uncle Dumping: I can't believe Dada made me the best man, maybe I should give him a raise, for real this time.

(Uncle Dumping finishes walking Ring-Ring down the altar. He then walks to where the Best Man's supposed to be. a 16-year-old Ving-Ving then arrives wearing a black tux and holding out a pillow with 2 rings on it. He starts walking toward the altar and to Ring-Ring and Dada.)

Ving-Ving: (thinks) I can't believe that janitor is gonna be my uncle. typical of Auntie Ring-Ring not to tell me she's been secretly dating Dada for all those years. and now my auntie proposes to

Bing-Bing: (thinks) the moment I learned about Dada and how he's been dating my sister, I didn't know know when, I didn't how, but I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! also, it seems my little sis Ring-Ring has matured abit after all..

(note: okay, maybe the idea of Ring-Ring marrying Dada isn't much, but it's a start. review now and I'll do the next chapter. what would it be about? here's a hint: How do you think Garu and Pucca's relationship would change after 10 years of Pucca's usual stalk, catch, Kiss or rape, repeat?)

(other note:also, if you have any ideas for how I should portray the Pucca cast as they would be 10 years older, or if you only have story ideas, I'm all ears, don't hesitate to tell me. if I like it well enough, I might just do a chapter on it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Camera shows a 23-year-old Garu meditating in his living with Mio sitting by his side. a 15-year-old Gura suddenly enters the room, wearing a backpack.)

Gura: I'm home!

Garu: (still sitting down meditating and still closing his eyes) how was school?

Gura: pretty good, but I got some pre-algebra homewolf to do. Pucca also asked me to tell you something for extra credit.

Garu: which is...?

Gura: She wanted me to point out to you, and it's something I frankly agree with her on, that considering you and she have been dating for over a decade, you oughta consider going abit further with your relationship with her.

Garu: (opens his eyes) "Further?"

Gura: I don't really know exactly what she means by that either. but I'll say this much: Pucca's always been good to both of us, I have always considered her part of this family and loved her like she was my older sister, just as I always loved you.

(Garu stands up and walks over to Gura.)

Garu: in a sense, I've been considering her part of this family as well. and you're right, I'll think of something.

Gura: (briefly hugs Garu before letting go) I know you will, and I think Pucca knows too. now if you excuse me, I got homework to do.

(Gura starts heading for the door leading to his room before Garu quickly stops him.)

Garu: by the way, since you're now old enough, there's something Pucca and I did I figure might interest you.

Gura: you mean you and Pucca had sex?

Garu: (eyes widened) how'd you know? Pucca already told you?

Gura: sort of, at 5th grade, she was giving lessons on the human body, and she used a prono magazine to explain sexual intercourse. so I simply figured as much. just one question: wouldn't Pucca have been pregnant by long before now?

Garu: we didn't need to worry about that, we were using a condom.

Gura: oh...

(Camera cuts to a now 27-year-old Yowaka who strangely appears to be still 17. he was walking around the village with Garu, who told him about what happened earlier.)

Garu: well, that's my story, Yowaka.

Yowaka: well, for truth you do have to go further, that's all I can really say about that, for if you don't do something with Pucca aside dating or getting chased by her, you'll live to regret it, maybe not today, maybe not tomarrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life! (thinks) god, I loved that movie.

Garu: yeah, but where do I start? what exactly should I do?

Yowaka: how the heck should I know? I haven't even got a girlfriend myself. go ask your buddy Abyo! he's the one engaged with Ching. or Tobe if you're desparate enough! he's the only married man I know around here who's wife is still with him aside from Dada with Ring-Ring.

(Camera shows Garu with a now 22-year-old Abyo just in front of the Sooga village police station.)

Abyo: so Pucca wants you to go further, but you donno exactly what to do?

Garu: yep, but I don't exactly feel prepared for something like engagement like you and Ching are.

Abyo: I know! all you gotta do is...

(Camera cuts to Garu, who's now in the Goh-Rong sitting in a table. 21-year-old Pucca suddenly arrives and serves him a bowl of noodles.)

Garu: Pucca, there's something I wanna ask you. I think I know how we can take this relationship of ours further.

Pucca: (thinks) YES! (talks) really?

Garu: yeah, I want you to move in with me, Mio, and Gura.

Pucca: (in her mind she's jumping up and down and screaming like a school girl) (talks excitedly) really?! (Garu nods) Alright! I'll go tell my uncles and start packing my stuff.

Garu: and I'll tell Gura, he'll love to welcome his "big sis" into our home.

Pucca: ooooh! (Pucca pounces Garu and smothers him in kisses.)

Garu: ugh! (manages to get Pucca off him) but first, you gotta quit doing that, and if you can't stop, at least tone it down, just a little bit.

Pucca: hehe alright!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Camera shows Gura in the living room of his home with Garu and Pucca just entering the house holding luggage.)

Gura: (excited) this is just great! Pucca has always made a habit of popping in on us, but her offcially living with us, now that's awesome!

Pucca: hehe! Garu and I knew you'd welcome me with open arms.

Garu: oh! this somehow reminds me, Pucca, where do you plan on sleeping?

Pucca: that's easy! (goes to the door leading to Garu's room, opens it, and tosses into Garu's room the luggage she was holding.) with you! of course!

Garu: I guess I can go for that. (puts the rest of Pucca's luggage he was holding into his room.)

(a 22-year-old Ching, Abyo, Yowaka, and a now 21-year-old Ssosso arrive and enter Garu and Gura's house and also enter the livng room.)

Ching: hey Pucca! Abyo told me Garu's letting you move in him!

Pucca: I know! isn't this great?

Ching: well, we came here 'cause we thought we oughta celebrate for that.

Pucca: wow, really? what did you have in mind?

Ching: well, the theater's got this great Romance movie that just got released today.

Yowaka: wait, a romance movie? (turns to Abyo) you told me it was a Yojimbo remake film!

(Ching and Abyo both chuckle at Yowaka nerviously, Ssosso simply looks at the 2 with a slightly confused expression.)

Ching: (turns back to Pucca) anyway, we were wondering if you and Garu and Gura would like to come along tonight, don't worry, Abyo and I paying for it all.

Yowaka: if it's really a romance movie, and one not like "Casablanca", which might make it the kind of romance movie I'd find boring. just let me get popcorn out of my own pocket and maybe I can stick around with you guys long enough for the movie to end.

Abyo: wait, I didn't know you liked Casablanca.

Yowaka: my all-time favorite from back when I was in America, ah, it sure brings me back... I always loved classic films.

Ching: anyway, so, do you wanna come?

Pucca: that would be a great idea!

Garu: works for me.

Gura: actually, Garu, I was wondering something, I was hoping I could celebrate my own way tonight.

Garu: (turns to Gura) really? how do you plan on doing that.

Gura: well, I hope you don't mind but, I invited Tyler and Ving-Ving over to hang with me tonight.

Garu: well, it does seem like someone your age could use some time to just yourself and a couple of buddies, huh?

Pucca: oooh! our little Gura's growning up!

Garu: he has been quicker than you wanna think. I recall there are still times where I let Gura stay home alone while I run some small errands, yet you keep popping in on him like you're his nanny or something.

Pucca: (shrugs and chuckles) I know, but it's just a little bit hard to admit he's old enough for us not to have to be looking over his shoulder

Garu: I understand, but still, he could use some time of his own.

Pucca: yeah, you're right, he's not 5 years old anymore, afterall.

(Yowaka points his left index finger at Gura casually.)

Yowaka: here's lookin' at you, kid.

(Garu, Pucca, Ching, Abyo, Yowaka, and Ssosso exit the house, leaving the now teenaged Gura alone in the house, with only Mio with him.)

Gura: well, Mio? I thought you had plans with Yani.

Mio: (thinks) oh! yeah! I almost forgot!

(Mio leaves the house by jumping out the window. afew minutes later, Gura hears a knock on the door. he answers it to see a 17-year-old Tyler and a 16-year-old Ving-Ving. Tyler was instead of wearing casual clothes, now dress a little but more like a martial artist, as he was wearing red sleeveless shirt, a black headband, short but tight tan-colored shorts, and kung-fu shoes. Ving-Ving still dresses alot like a Transylvanian Aristocrat, and even wears what looks like a medieval European sword on his side.)

Tyler: hey. Gura! awesome of you to invite us over.

Ving-Ving: yeah, (looks around) I'm surprised Pucca isn't here to baby you some more. is she busy chasing down your brother?

Gura: she's moved pass that somewhat, she's now officially living with me and Garu.

Tyler: (surprised) no way!

Gura: way! and that's why I invited you guys, so we can celebrate!

Ving-Ving: I always knew Pucca had a thing for your brother, and you keep telling me and Tyler how Pucca keeps breaking in your place to do stuff with you and Garu, but Her? actually living here? now THAT takes the cake!

Tyler: yeah! no wonder you wanna celebrate that. but where is Pucca anyway?

Gura: She and Garu went with Yowaka, Ching, Abyo, and Ssosso to see some romance movie, Yowaka seemed abit less enthusiastic about it than the rest of them though. anyway, come on inside! make yourselves at home! I spend a good amount of my allowance on some great snacks and sodas. though Garu got me to put the rest into a savings account.

(Ving-Ving, and Tyler both follow Gura into the kitchen. they see on the table with a few rather large bowls full of different kinds of snacks, like pretzels, popcorn, chips, etc. there were also assorted 2-liter bottles of soda.)

Tyler: wow, it's like we're having a party...

Gura: does seem like it, does it?

(the 3 teenagers all sit at the table, poor their glasses with their desired sodas, and then raised their glasses in a toast.)

Gura: a toast! to Pucca! after over a decade of chasing my brother, is now living under the same roof as him and me!

Gura, Ving-Ving, and Tyler: (in unison) To Pucca!

( the 3 teenagers clash their glasses, guzzle down their sodas, and slam their glasses down like triumphant sailors. They then refill their glasses and raise them again.)

Tyler: a toast! to us! for our martial arts training is almost complete!

Gura, Ving-Ving, and Tyler: (in unison) to us!

(they repeat the sequence of clashing their glasses and so on. they then again refiled their glasses and raise them.)

Ving-Ving: to us, again! for.. well, being us!

(they repeat the sequence, but don't refill their glasses this time.)

Tyler: (takes some pretzels and eats them) say, Ving-Ving, I had no idea your Aunt Ring-Ring was in love with Dada all this time.

Ving-Ving: me neither, I was even more surprised when my mom told me it was my Auntie who proposed to him.

Gura: (takes some popcorn and eats it) actually, Pucca told me that Dada's been having a thing for Ring-Ring. Pucca even once in recent years said she believes Ring-Ring also had a thing for Dada as well, I'd have told you guys this earlier, but I was a little afriad of what might happen if I did.

Ving-Ving: I hear ya there. my Auntie wouldn't like it if anyone started spreading rumors about her if she thought those rumors were bad, no matter how true they might be. speaking of rumors, I heard Tobe's wife, that Vegabond Chief, Jing-Jing's her name, right? I heard one that's saying she's pregnant! and Tobe's the father!

(both Gura and Tyler's jaws dropped.)

Tyler: are you serious?

Ving-Ving: I wish I was making this up. it would've been good for afew laughs. by the way, Tyler, did you get the GOOD stuff?

Tyler: heck yeah! (pulls out some brown bottles)

Gura: wait, is that...?

Tyler: you got it! beer!

Gura: you're insane! if Garu ever sees me drinking that stuff, well, you have no idea how mad he might get. he and Pucca always tell me to NEVER go anywhere near booze!

Ving-Ving: what? you gonna just be a kid forever?

Gura: I'd rather do that than even taste this garbage!

Tyler: (already drank some beer and has already become drunk) hey, you hear that, Ving-Ving? Gura wants to stay a kid forever!

Ving-Ving: (hasn't drank any beer yet and is therefore, still sober) yeah... maybe we should relieve him of some mature stuff he's had to put up with!

(Ving-Ving pounces on Gura before he could react.)

Gura: (struggling and getting close to breaking of Ving-Ving's grip) hey!

Ving-Ving: Tyler, help me hold him down!

(Tyler gets up and walks over to Ving-Ving and Gura awkwardly and helps Ving-Ving hold Gura down.)

Tyler: what exactly we gonna do here?

Ving-Ving: simple, sense Gura's not gonna be mature, I ask you this first off, why should he have to stay potty-trained?

Tyler: uhh.... I don't get it.

Gura: seems like he's too drunk to think clearly. doesn't that give you any ideas?

Ving-Ving: nope, already had one!

(Ving-Ving grabs Gura's ninja uniform and starts trying to pull it off Gura, but Gura manages to kick both him, and Tyler off. Tyler gets sent flying and lands close to the table. Ving-Ving, however gets sent flying and lands on the opposite side of the kitchen. Tyler stands up, still drunk, and grabs a bottle of beer.)

Tyler: oh! I get! we're making Gura a baby! and every baby needs bottle!

Gura: (stands back up and thinks) Tyler's now so drunk, his dialogue's done haphazardly.

(Tyler starts charging drunkingly at Gura, who simply steps aside, causing Tyler to actually blow right pass him. Tyler instead is now seen charging at Ving-Ving, who simply waves his hands and shakes his head.)

Ving-Ving: oh no! no! no! no! no! no!

(Tyler pounces at Ving-Ving and forces the beer down Ving-Ving's throat.)

Tyler: baby's getting his drinky!

(Ving-Ving pushes Tyler off him.)

Ving-Ving: (speaking in the sound of genuine enthusiasm, and is drunk) ooh boy! a prank on Gura failed! whoopee!

Gura: I better stop this before it gets worse.

(Gura walks up to behind Tyler and taps his shoulder. Tyler turns to Gura, who knocks Tyler out by hitting him in the head with a strong right hook. Gura then walks over to Ving-Ving, who in response pulls out his sword and points it at Gura.)

Ving-Ving: the only way you're gonna stop me, is over my dead body!

Gura: actually, it would be over your unconscious body.

Ving-Ving: (raises an eyebrow) really?

Gura: really (pulls Ving-Ving up by the colllar of his shirt and jabs his index finger into somewhere on Ving-Ving's neck, which knocks Ving-Ving out and causes Ving-Ving to drop his sword.) a little trick I borrowed from your mom, remind me to accept that makeover thing she keeps offering me. well, I better do something about this crud they brought into the house... I know!

(Gura grabs all the beer Tyler and Ving-Ving brought, brings it to the fireplace of the living room, and dumps all the beer into the fireplace.)

Gura: now there's the only good use for booze, they help make a good fire!

(Gura throws all the now empty beer bottles in the garbage, he then goes over to the house phone and calls Tyler's Parents and Bing-Bing before hanging up. after afew minutles of waiting, Gura hears a knock on the door. he answers it to see Tyler's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, and Ring-Ring and Dada.)

Ring-Ring: my sis is busy with some stuff at the moment, so she sent us to bring Ving-Ving home.

Gura: hold on, (dashs away and comes back dragging the unconscious Tyler and Ving-Ving. Mr. Johnson picks up and carries Tyler.)

Mr. Johnson: he certainly looks drunk, but nothing a cold shower can't fix.

Mrs. Johnson: and he can expect to be grounded for a month once he sobers up.

(the Johnson parents both walk off with their unconscious and drunk son.)

(both Ring-Ring and Dada simply grab Ving-Ving's arms and start dragging him.)

Ring-Ring: our nephew's been drinking booze? what kind of idiot did Ving-Ving turn into to pull such a stupid stunt like that?

Dada: I only hope our kids don't turn out like him.

(Both Dada and Ring-Ring give each other small smiles as they drag their nephew away.)

Gura: now that their folks are handling them, I guess I'll be hanging around the house on my own until mine come back. at least if you count an older bro and his girlfriend as your folks.

(Camera cuts to Gura in the living room sitting on a pillow, watching tv, and eating a bowl of popcorn. suddenly, Pucca and Garu enter the house, they were pleased to see Gura was having a good time on his own.)

Pucca: hehe! nice to know you're enjoying your time on your own.

Garu: yeah, but where are Tyler and Ving-Ving?

Gura: long story short; I called for my friends, only to later get a pair of drunks. but if you want the details..

(Gura tells Pucca and Garu about what happened. when he was finished, he finds himself being hugged and cuddled insanely tightly by Pucca.)

Pucca: oooh! we're so proud of yooooouuuu!

Garu: (gives a sweat drop on what Pucca's doing to Gura) yeah, some probubly wouldn't think so, but drinking liquor is so stupid a thing to do, it's actually worthy of praise if you're NOT doing it.

Gura: (after Pucca finally lets him go) yeah, I figured that out when Tyler started talking like his brain was replaced with a bunch of slugs!

(Pucca, Garu and Gura all starts laughing.)

(note: like it? well, review me some more if you want to see more.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Camera shows a 24-year-old Tobe sitting in a table in his base writing a list.)

Tobe: hmm. things to do today: 1, plot Garu's demise. 2, figure out the best aftershave to use. 3, order Ninjas to get Jing-Jing (or Chief if you perfer) 'feminine hygene products'.

(a 24-year-old Jing-Jing suddenly arrives, with a somewhat larger belly than usual and holding a pregnancy test in her hand.)

Jing-Jing: oooh, Tobe, Darling! I got big news!

Tobe: (turn to Jing-Jing) wha? what is it? (looks at Jing-Jing's rather large belly) oh, you decided to gain weight?

Jing-Jing: (gasps, lightly slaps Tobe, then chuckles slightly) no, silly! I'm pregnant!

Tobe: (eyes widened) p-pregnant?

Jing-Jing: that's right! and you know what means to you?

Tobe: uh... um....

Jing-Jing: (chuckles) it means that in afew months, you're gonna be a daddy!

(Tobe's eyes widen, he turns back to the table, erases everything on his list and replaces it all with "1, ponder how I lost my virginity the way I did, 2, ponder what fatherhood will be like for me, 3, AND figure out how I should react to finding out my wife's pregnant!".)

(Camera cuts to Jing-Jing (or Chief if perfered), Bing-Bing, and Ving-Ving being on the same room with Tobe nowhere around. Jing-Jing sits on a chair, Bing-Bing is crouching in front with the side of her head on Jing-Jing's somewhat big and bulged womb, and Ving-Ving is standing around, and he actually forgot what he came here for.)

Bing-Bing: oh my, my, my, Jing-Jing. you really are pregnant. the past 10 years are lately become really something, have they? first Abyo and Ching became fiancées living together, next Dada marries my sister, Pucca's now living with Garu, and now, you'll soon be having yourself a baby boy or girl for you and Tobe to add to your little family.

Jing-Jing: I know! but ever since I told Tobe that, he's been acting abit strange.

Bing-Bing: (stands up) I just saw him shortly before Ving-Ving and I got here, I can tell you he's just new to this sort of thing, I can say easily after a while Tobe will get over this unexpected surprise and accept the idea of having a child. I can tell 'cuz unlike my ex-husband, Tobe's didn't just run off on you or anything like that.

Ving-Ving: yeah, afew years ago even, my mom and I saw my ex-dad, he noticed us immediately and ran off, sceaming 'I never wanted this!' yeah, ever since then I could see why my Mom here divorced him. I doubt he would've made a good dad.

Bing-Bing: that's smart of you, Ving-Ving, unlike that one night.

Ving-Ving: for goodness sakes! you're not gonna let this down, are you?

Bing-Bing: for a good reason, do you realize you not only got yourself and Tyler in big trouble for this, but you almost got Gura in trouble as well, even I, as a mom, can't tell what Garu would've done if he saw his little brother soaking in liqour. (ringing sound occurs, Bing-Bing reaches into the pocket of her long, Maroon-colored pea coat and pulls out her cell phone to answer) hello! oh! Dada! you want something? oh, alright, I'll talk with him, you and Ring-Ring travel safely now! enjoy the honeymoon! buh-bye! (hangs up.) Ving-Ving, your Uncle Dada and Auntie Ring-Ring are getting started with their honeymoon, can you be a darling and take your uncle's place at the Goh-Rong?

Ving-Ving: me? be a janitor? no, sorry, I don't think so.

Bing-Bing: very well, if that's the way you want it, there's always, say.. going with a good hide tan....under the sun? or better yet I could simply cut your allowance in half.

Ving-Ving: you're joking...

Bing-Bing: haha! you willing to take that risk?

Ving-Ving: (sighs) fine, mom, you win, I'll take Uncle Dada's place until he and Auntie Ring-Ring come back, I'll be at the Goh-Rong if you need me.

(Ving-Ving exits Tobe's lair.)

Jing-Jing: wow, is dealing with kids really that easy?

Bing-Bing: it never starts easy, my friend, one way or another you find yourself engaging in one challange after another. But as the kids get older, the challanges simply become more....esoteric, more advanced, like reaching from 1 grade to another at school, not that I'm to assume you've ever been to school. but I think you get my point. However, just as long as you show love, patience, tolerance, determination, understanding, and always be willing to be there for your child no matter when or where he or she would need you, those are the signs you're being a good parent. Oh, and just as long as you properly know your child, how you should handle situations regarding your child will be very simple

Jing-Jing: I see, I'll keep that in mind for when the baby's born. any more advice?

Bing-Bing: well, I've had experiance with being pregnant with Ving-Ving, so I can tell you your best bets are this: first, make sure the bathroom is as availible as possible, you can expect to have to er...'go' very often, second, don't do anything rash or too active unless you have to, you might hurt yourself as well as the baby, thirdly, don't ever take any drugs or booze or any of the sort at anytime unless a doctor specifically tells you you should do so, for that can lead to to a birth-defect, a very serious problem, and it's the last thing you ever want your baby to have to go through.

Jing-Jing: oh! alright! got it!

Bing-Bing: oh, and eat plenty of clean, healthy food, especially anything with folic acid, as that can minimize any chance of birth defects, though eating healthy in general does help make the pregnancy more tolerable, as you can expect pains, cramps, nausea, and other stuff during your next few months.

Jing-Jing: (now appearing slightly discouraged) oh....

(about 3 of Tobe's ninjas arrive)

Ninja 1: Mistress Jing-Jing, we heard that you're pregnant!

Ninja 2: indeed, and that Tobe is the child's father.

Ninja 3: exactly, and we are looking forward to welcome who will be our little master or mistress once he or she is born.

Jing-Jing: aww! how sweet of you guys! now go get some healthy foods, mostly any with lots of folic acid!

Ninjas: (all 3 in unison) yes, Mistress Jing-Jing!

(Tobe suddenly arrives, Jing-Jing, Bing-Bing, and Tobe's ninjas all look at him, silence occurs for several minutes until Tobe breaks it.)

Tobe: (turn to his ninjas) well, what are you waiting for?! get the missus the food she wants! We got a baby to look forward to, and by my life, I will NOT have a son or daughter of mine suffer from any birth defects!

Ninjas: (All 3 in unison, with great enthusiasm) yes, Master Tobe!

(the ninjas exit the lair. Tobe walks over to Jing-Jing, who gives him a joyful smile.)

Jing-Jing: Darling..

(Tobe crouches and places the side of his head on Jing-Jing's belly.)

Tobe: be born well, child, for your father is waiting, I shall see to it you lead a meaningful life anyway I can, and if you ever find someone you wish to seek vengeance on, I shall be there with you all the way!

Jing-Jing: wow Tobe, you seemed stumped at first, but you raised your spirits all of a sudden.

Tobe: (stands up) thank you, but let's get 1 thing out of the way: I am NOT changing any diapers!

(Both Jing-Jing and Bing-Bing chuckle)

Bing-Bing: (thinks) heh, boys, they can talk tough all they like, but they can't hide what softies they truly are.


	5. Chapter 5

(Camera cuts to somewhere in the bamboo forest with Yowaka standing alone in it, or so it seemed.)

Yowaka: I'm ready...

(Yowaka pulls out his katana, 6 samurai ghosts suddenly somehow appear. the first one appears to be a short--bearded, middle-aged samurai with a traditional samurai topknot, wearing samurai armor, and wearing a katana and wakizashi on his side. the second was a female samurai who's wearing traditional traveling samurai robes, a considerably long ponytail as if to compliment her long hair, and a katana and wakizashi on her side. the third samurai was wearing samurai armor, shaved hair, his eyes shut as if he's blind, and instead of a katana, this samurai was holding a Shikomizue, or japanese cane-sword. the fourth samurai like the female one was wearing a ponytail instead of a topknot, appears in his mid-20's, had a katana and wakizashi, and for some reason, keeps his arms inside his robes. the fifth samurai wore a topknot, appears to be middle-aged, carries a katana and wakizashi, and a Jutte hooked onto the shash of his robe, also his robe had japanese kanji on it which suggests he is a samurai cop. the sixth samurai actually appears caucasian like Yowaka does, appears to be on his early 30's, wears traditional samurai robe with a katana and wakizashi.)

Yowaka: (turns to the 1st samurai) Miyamoto Sanjuro-sensei

Sanjuro: you came to our temple in Sooga Village out of curiosity 10 years ago, but we took offense for it was our refuge, our place of rest, but your attempts to defend yourself proved your devotion to Bushido, the way of the warrior. this devotion appealed to all of us, and once we heard your tale, we each offered you our teachings which you accepted without hesitation. I have taught you a form of kenjutsu that was passed down from 1 Japanese Emperor to the next, until Japan became modernized, the very moves I taught you I first taught the last Emperor, who upon modernizing Japan betrayed the Samurai, I was shot down by what became Japan's new modern soldiers, but not before I plunged my swords deep into their commanding officer's stomach out of revenge. My last student, the Emperor that destroyed the samurai, probably forgot everything I taught him about the way of the sword shortly after I died.

Yowaka: (turns to the 2nd Samurai, the female.) Miyu Reina-sensei

Reina: In history, I was considered the last of the Samurai women. unlike my compatriot Sanjuro here, I didn't die from being shot down, in fact, ever since firearms were introduced to Japan, my fore-fathers developed sword-techniques that can enable samurai to combat firearms easier. it was those techniques that enabled me to be put on even terms with modern day Japanese solders, I later became a fugitive for attacking those solders and charged with treason, but I was unwilling to spend the rest of my life running if it meant I will have to leave my husband and children, so I commited seppuku before the solders could even get to my home So I can preserve my Samurai status. by then, my son and daughter were too young for me to pass down the techniques I learned from my father. So before you came to the temple, my fighting style was lost through my death. but meeting you so I could teach you my moves has put me in a sense of peace I never felt before. I'm in your debt, young Yowaka.

Yowaka: please, I'm the one in your debt, I value what you've taught me greatly, for now I won't suffer the same fate most samurai that came before me have. (turns to the third Samurai) Zatoni-sensei.

Zatoni: blinded in my youth, I was taught a vey secret form of Iaidō which allowed me to use this shikomizue I'm holding to defend myself, this form of Iaidō I'm bold to say is perhaps the best and most perfected of it's kind. I had both good and bad ties with Yakuza throughout Japan, so not only was I on the run most of my life, but I had help to avoid the modern Japan solders, though I managed to keep some at bay with my Iaido skills. I finally managed to settle down and was forgotten by the solders within a year. I died of old age, but came here as I felt burdened by how I was unable to teach anyone my fighting style and thus couldn't reach the heavens. you impressed me with your desire to master my form of Iaido to the point you allowed a ninja you called Tobe to cut your eyes, which temporary blinded you, as you thought that would help you further with mastering my teachings.

Yowaka: indeed, everyone was calling me crazy moreso than ever. (turns to the fourth samurai) Daiki Goro.

Goro: unlike most samurai, I favored the use of firearms in combat (his hand pops out of his samurai robe to reveal it holding a revolver) which allowed me to handle well against the modern Japanese solders that were hunting me down. but one of my best friends betrayed me to them by poisoning my green tea while I was at home, but I shot him out of rage before the poison killed me. In his last breath, I learned the solders promised him a big award for either my capture or my death. I have taught you a form of kenjutsu I learned that enables me to combat any weaponry including the usually difficult spear but excluding firearms. I also assisted Reina-chan here in your practice with sword techniques that enabled you to combat firearms by using my gun here during combat.

Yowaka: and you helped greatly, Goro-sensei. (turns to the 5th samurai) Hanzi the sharp-sensei.

Hanzi: I was a cop in a Japanese town for 20 years until the modern solders arrived and told me I had to give up my swords in favor of firearms, but I was a deciple of Bushido as well as protector of that town, so I refused and decided to protect my town from criminals with a form of vigilantism after I was stripped of my rank as a samurai police officer. After 3 weeks of envading the modern soldiers and at the same time, taking out criminals and Yakuza gangs, the solers finally managed to corner me and shot me down. the style i taught you was a combination of Kenjutsu and Juttejutsu which combined fighting with Japanese swords with Jutte.

Yowaka: and it proved useful for when I need to combat someone without killing or severely wounding them. (finally turns to the 6th samurai, the Cauasian one.) Francis Clotaire-sensei.

Francis: unlike these other samurai, I am a Gaijin among them. I came to Japan from France back during the Edo Period, where the Samurai were unemployed after a war, and Japan established connections with Europe and other foreign countries. I was working with my brother during a voyage to Japan to escort the French ambassator who was going to have a chat with the Shogun on something, the Japanese culture appealed to me once we arrived, and having learned a decent portion of the Japanese language. I decided to stay behind to make a new life here, I later managed to achieve the full nobility of the rank of samurai after I decided to learn Kenjutsu. I felt more at home as a samurai serving a Japanese lord than I ever was back home in France. I later was challenged by a rival samurai whom wanted to test his strength on me, for I was considered the first Gaijin to have been able to become a samurai as well as one of great fame for my unique take on Kenjutsu. the samurai who challenged me managed to cut me down and therefore surpass me. the style of Kenjutsu I taught you was actually a combination of both Japanese and western sword-fighting styles, it took me several years to perfect it.

Yowaka: the style was rather more complex than the other styles I learned, but it was worth it. now, you no doubt are wondering why I summoned you all here.

Goro: you have no reason be so coy, kid. obviously, you called us because you believe that you've now fully mastered our teachings.

Yowaka: exactly.

Reina: And you believe you're ready for the ultimate test of your skills: by facing each of us in fair combat.

Yowaka: Hai (translation: 'yes')

Sanjuro: very well, never let it be said that you haven't done well during the training we gave you. We shall face you in single file. should you defeat each of us, we will be at peace enough to be able to ascend to the heavens and you will be considered one of the greatest of samurai throughout history. all our protections as ghosts have been disabled, enabling you to harm us with your swords just as you could if we were still living mortals. Be aware that once one of us becomes defeated, that particular one of us will ascend to the heavens.

(Yowaka gets into fighting stance.)

Yowaka: I will not back out, I will take on every last one of you, no matter what!

(Sanjuro stands forward, ready to be Yowaka's first opponent.)

Sanjuro: then so be it, do not hold back even once, for there is no way that I will!

(Camera cuts to Pucca and Garu in Garu's room, both laying in his bed, but they wear awake, and judging from how Garu is having his bare chest and bare arms stick out from under his blanket while Pucca was only letting her head stick out from underneath suggests they're naked, or wearing underwear.)

Pucca: It's really great you've let me move in with you like this.

Garu: yeah, I know, if I wasn't so shy way back when, I think I would've asked you to do so 10 years ago, or maybe much sooner, assuming your uncles would let you

Pucca: well, I guess my uncles would've allowed it if we asked about it 3 years ago while I was 18. but if we tried 10 or so years ago, I think you'd have to sign official adoption papers or something. I doubt you'd want to go as far as 'adopting' me or having to fight my uncles over getting custody of me just so I could move in.

Garu: yeah, that would be too wierd for my taste. I don't think anyone I know would go as far as adopting their boyfriend or girlfriend just to get closer to them. but that doe remind me, remember that one time you somehow turned into a baby?

Pucca: (chuckles) yeah, it was nice that you and Gura took such good care of me like that. though after I changed back to being 11 years old, I found myself wearing diapers for a week before switching to pull-ups and re-toilet-training myself.

Garu: (chuckles) yeah, I certainly remember that.

(Phone ringing sound occurs.)

Garu: I'll get it.

(Garu gets out of bed to answer the phone, revealing he is indeed naked. from where Pucca was looking, She could see his butt, she giggles in response to the sight. Garu picks up the phone.)

Garu: hello? yeah, It's he speaking. what? what's going on with him? oh, he's trying to get out even now? ah, I get it, did you put morphine on him? oooh! bad move, you know he hates that stuff, especially for what it does to him. alright, I'll see if I can talk to him.

(Garu hangs up the phone. He then turns to Pucca, with a black censorship bar hiding his privates.)

Garu: It's the hospital, there's caling because Yowaka came here, apparently he got into a serious fight and won, but ended up severely injured as a result. Now, they're saying Yowaka is trying to get out after he got patched up, again.

Pucca: again? he's crazy!

Garu: yeah, they're also saying if he doesn't rest, his wounds will only get worse, but he insists on getting out regardless of what they're telling him.

Pucca: he's definitely crazy! even I wouldn't just walk out of a hospital while being injured.

Garu: yep, anyway, they want me to talk to him, see if I can't get him to stay and rest untill he gets all healed up.

Pucca: Why do that? I could knock him out of consciousness for them.

Garu: Yowaka has been put in restrains and on morphine, putting him in anymore pain might only be his chance to get out, since he might get more strength from being able to feel his body again. Our best bet is if I talk to him, I'm the one he's most likely to listen to, but even that's pretty unlikely.

Pucca: yeah, we all already know how stubborn our samurai friend is.

(Garu puts on underwear and his ninja uniform.)

Garu: I just hope the worst doesn't happen and he actually kills himself trying to get out, knowing him though, he might not hesitate to do so if he can't get out any other way.

Pucca: well, better hurry then, otherwise, we might have 1 dead American samurai.

Garu: right.

(Garu exits the house.)

(Author's note: please review for an update.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Camera shows Garu walking down a hallway in the Sooga Village hospital, he stops as he meets a doctor stand close to a hospital room.)

Doctor: It's you, Garu! thank goodness, Yowakais giving the other doctors and nurses trouble again, they were trying to get him to calm down and rest, but he utterly refused and started fighting with them.

Garu: As usual? how bad did he hurt them?

Doctor: I'll put it this way, they ended up needing more medical attention than he did.

Garu: that bad, eh?

Doctor: Yep, I certainly hope you can talk him into not leaving under his condition, the only thing keeping him standing is adrenaline, if he goes on like this any longer, I don't think he'd last long. Everyone knows you're the one Yowaka listens to the most, I hope you can convince him to stop.

Garu: I hope so too, Yowaka would kill himself if that would help him get oput of the hospital.

(Garu opens the door and enters the room, here he sees Yowaka wearing only his samurai pants, bandaged on multiple parts of his body, breathing heavily, and holding a nurse against a wall by her shirt collar, strangely, Yowaka's swords stayed neatly next to what must be his bed in the hospital. Yowaka notices Garu entering the room.)

Yowaka: stay back, Garu! I know why you're here, and you'll only waste your time, I'm getting outta here like it or not!

Garu: Yowaka, you're in no condition to go anywhere, the only thing keeping you standing is adrenaline, you need to rest.

Yowaka: All I needed was to get patched up after my fight so I can carry on! as always!

Garu: This is different, Yowaka! and I'll prove it!

(Garu places one of his arms around Yowaka's waist, he then pulls Yowaka off the nurse and throws him onto his hospital bed, Yowaka starts breathing more calmly, he appears unable to move.)

Yowaka: blast it! I've fought too many battles to think I've become as injured as you think, I proved to have surpassed the samurai masters who taught me their skills and their ways. How could a warrior of my caliber be let down by petty wounds? Am I, in truth, a weakling?

Garu: I thought you'd be smarter than that, you're not weak, you're just injured, if you could be just fine with those wounds, you wouldn't be human.

Yowaka: how human am I when I permanently removed myself of the ability to physically age past 17?

Garu: that's beside the point, but in a way you do have a point, you really do look exactly as you were 10 years ago. you're probubly outlive all of us with that kind of immortality. but is that a good thing?

Yowaka: hey, at least I won't be going senile anytime in my life, that spell Jumong casted on me only protects me from any of the effects of aging, I can die from anything else.

Garu: then wouldn't you consider that a good reason to rest here? moving around too much could only make your wounds worst, that's what the doctors were trying to tell you.

Yowaka: well, it seems I can't dissuade you, can I? alright, I guess I'll rest here, but only until the day before Abyo and Ching's wedding, those are the sort of things you can only have me miss over my dead body. If I'm healed up by that time, great, if not, tough.

Garu: that's good, nice to know you're not trying to kill yourself this time. But I should go now.

Yowaka: alright, see ya!

(Garu exits the room, he turns to the doctor from earlier as he exits the room.)

Garu: He's agreed to stay only until the day before my friend Abyo's wedding with Ching, that's the most I could get him to do.

Doctor: I just hope he fully recovers in time.

Garu: same here.

(Camera cuts to a dim-lighted hotel room with Ring-Ring sitting on a bed with her hair down and seemingly competely naked except for a blanket covering her. Dada enters the room wearing shorts and a hawaiian shirt, he looks at Ring-Ring with a confused expression.)

Dada: uh, Ring-Ring? what are you doing?

Ring-Ring: how do I put this? we're already married, people know about our relationship, I don't see the harm in it at all anymore. I want you inside me!

(Ring-Ring removes the blanket off her, revealing all her [Censoered] nude glory to Dada, who nearly faints in response. Ring-Rinbg grabs Dada and puts him on the bed with her.)

Dada: Ring-Ring. I never saw you nude in my life.

Ring-Ring: then get used to it, 'cause you'll be seeing me nude alot more often from here on, all that's left is for you to let me see you the same.

(Ring-Ring takes the blanket and puts it over herself and Dada so that they were hidden under the blanket. Dada's clothes are seen shooting out from under the blanket.)

(Author's note: nice to see another chapter, no? sorry if this one is abit shallow, but it's mainly for plot movement purposes. I already have the next chapter in mind. but if you want it, then cough up some reviews for me. thank you!)


End file.
